A Peacock's Journey (Miraculous)
by Pottermania2006
Summary: Marinette gets trapped in a dimension other than her own, one where she has the peacock miraculous instead of the ladybug. She has to figure out how to get home, and soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Marinette's POV**

"Marinette!" Alya shakes her best friend's shoulders. "What's got you so tired?"

Marinette lifts her head, her eyes blurry from lack of sleep. She had spent all last night sprinting across the rooftops of Paris as Ladybug, but she couldn't tell her friend that.

"Designing." She says instead.

Alya seems to take this as an answer, because she just nods and turns away, looking at her Ladyblog.

Adrien and Nino, Alya and Marinette's best friends, walk into the classroom and take a seat on the benches in front of the girls.

Chloé and her sidekick Sabrina stalk over, Chloé swaying her hips. Chloé puckers her lips, looking her childhood friend up and down.

"Adrikins, would you like to come over and help me pick out some clothes for my birthday party?" She asks sweetly, resting her head on the space in front of Adrien.

"Well, Chloé." Adrien rubs the back of his neck, something he does when he's nervous, Marinette notices. "I kinda have a photo shoot to go to - "

"It's ok, how about next Thrusday?" Chloé interrupts.

Adrien looks annoyed, his mouth open as if he's about to answer when Mme Bustier stalks in.

"Everyone, take your seats." She snaps.

Marinette looks at Alya and quietly asks, "What's got her panties in a twist?"

Alya shrugs and turns back to the teacher. "Better not try and find out."

Marinette lifts her head, her eyes drawn to where she sees the cross women staring at her. Marinette blushes, ducking her head.

"Now." Mme Bustier snaps. "Pull out your textbooks and turn to page 32..."

...

Marinette exits the classroom as soon as the bell rings, letting her kwami, Tikki, out of her purse.

A shrill scream echoes through the air, and Marinette ducks into an ally.

"Tikki, Spots on!" She cries.

Tikki gets sucked into her earrings, Marinette's suit appearing in red light. Red and black spotted spandex covers her, a matching mask on her face and yoyo on her hip.

Marinette, now Ladybug, rushes towards the scene. Glowing black light obscures everything, but it eventually dies down enough for her to see the villain.

A girl dressed in black material with silver highlighting her curves stands in the center of the light.

She wears high boots that are a purple color, with a mask the same color. She has what looks like silver lightning bolts protruding from the sides of her head and boots.

"I am Portal Fire!" She crows, the outline of a purple butterfly covering her face when she spots Ladybug.

"Portal Fire, give up!" Ladybug cries, using her yoyo to swing her to a spot close to the girl.

"Never!" Portal Fire shrieks, whipping a staff out of nowhere and creating a bubbling mass of darkness appear behind her. "And now, Ladybug, give me your Miraculous before I suck you into another dimension!"

"Catch me if you can." Ladybug taunts, breathing a sigh of relief when she sees the familiar black cat superhero dressed in leather. "Chat! Thank goodness, get over here!"

"Bugaboo." He winks as he lands next to the ladybug themed superhero, baton returning to normal size. " _Purr_ leasure to see you again, milady."

"Enough puns, get to work!" Ladybug orders.

Chat Noir salutes gets to work on distracting the akuma. Ladybug accidentally swings a little too close to the portal with her yoyo and starts to get sucked in.

"Chat!" She shrieks as she disappears.

 **(For the coming chapter) I know that the peacock kwami's name is actually Duusu, not Bluu. But I prefer the name Bluu over Duusu (sorry, fans), so I am going to call her Bluu.**

 **Anyways, this is the first chapter in** ** _A Peacock's Journey_** **, a story I wrote a little while ago (Much like the Oneshot** ** _Ladyhate_** **) and decided to write it on .**

 ***Glares at the blue peacock kwami munching in sweetbread loudly next to her ear***

 ***Clears throat and continues writing***

 **Anyways, please review and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong.**

 **Also, if you want to, please like.**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I just kinda ran out of ideas for how Marinette could get to an alternate dimension.**

 ***Grins at writing, imagining the readers instead of a screen***

 **Cya, folks, and continue fanning your beautiful feathers!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marinette moans, picking her head up.

"Marinette, you gotta get to work! When the akuma attacked you, he knocked your Miraculous off! Thank goodness I was there, I don't wanna know what would have happened if I wasn't." A small voice squeaks, and Marinette can immediately tell it's not Tikki.

She finally spots the small god, a blue peacock kwami. She has her hands on her hips, her tail feathers curled and her eyes narrowed.

"Ok." Marinette manages to get out.

"Ok? _Ok?_ Just say the catch phrase, feathers flared, you know the drill!" The kwami squeaks.

"Right...?" Marinette trails off, not knowing the new kwami's name.

"Bluu! Now say it, people are in danger!" The peacock goes from being angry to sad in a millisecond, tears spurting from her eyes in streams of crystals.

"Woah, woah. Ok. Bluu, Feathers flared!" Marinette cries.

Bluu gets sucked into a brooch Marinette didn't even know she had, blue light glowing around her.

When the light disappears, she takes a second to admire herself. Blue material stretches over her body, her chest a green color.

Her mask is the same blue as her body with the same green colored feathers. Connecting to her tailbone is a fan made out of the green peacock feathers.

Marinette grins, then bounds off towards where she supposes the akuma could be.

This could be fun.

...

 **Adrien's POV**

"Trixx, Fangs bared!" Adrien cries, watching his kwami disappear into his foxtail necklace.

Orange light glows around him, his suit appearing after it. He has an orange suit, his chest white, his arms and legs covered in black fabric.

He has two orange ears, the fluff white and the tips black. He has a foxtail, the end black.

"Scarlet Fox to the rescue!" Adrien, now the hero Scarlet Fox, grins, taking his long flute off of his back and bounding towards the akuma.

He is met with the familiar, confident smile of Belle Bleu's and his heart melts once again.

"Hey, Belle." Fox grins, stopping next to his partner. She grins back and nods.

The akuma, a magician, runs at them. He wears a black tux, a white undershirt. He has nice gray dress pants, nice black shoes. He carries a cane.

The only thing that separates the akuma from his fancy demeanor is the cheshire grin on his face.

"I am the Magician, the player of all cards, the trick puller, the bunny keeper!" He cries.

Scarlet Fox cracks up at the last one. He cackles, "Seriously, the bunny keeper?"

The Magician's eyes narrow, flashing. He throws a card at him, yelling, "Yes, the bunny keeper! Now why don't you act like a bunny?"

The card narrowly misses Fox, hitting a civilian. The civilian instantly crouches down and begins hopping, nose twitching. The Magician cackles menacingly.

"Ok, where is the akuma?" Belle asks.

"I think in his baton." Fox speaks in a serious tone.

"K. You distract him, I'll go for it." Belle Bleu takes off, leaving me to deal with distracting the akuma.

"Why do I always have the hard jobs?" Scarlet Fox mutters to himself me then takes to doing his job.

...

 **Marinette's POV**

A few minutes later, they defeat the akuma. Apparently there is no Ladybug and Chat Noir here. Marinette has an instinct on how to purify the akuma as Belle Bleu, so she follows it.

Belle swipes out at the akuma with her fan, immediately the material sucks it in.

"Bye bye, little butterfly." Belle waves goodbye to the now-purified butterfly.

When it flies away, to Belle Bleu's surprise, Scarlet Fox plays a few notes on his flute and everything fixes itself.

"So, Belle." Fox leans on his elbow, eyes mischievous. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

Belle Bleu guesses that since Fox/Chat still flirts with her, she can still do her thing like she does as Ladybug.

"If I told you, then you would be able to find out my identity." She pushes him back by his nose. "Besides, where would be the fun in that?"

"True." Scarlet Fox shrugs, but his eyes still hold that glint of mischief. "Maybe - "

Both of their Miraculous give out warning beeps, the sound loud in the still air. Fox smiles at Belle and starts to leave, looking back over his shoulder.

"See you at patrol, Belle."

He bounds away, leaving a oddly flustered Belle Bleu behind.

 **So I surprised myself. I found under piles of sappy love stories (that turned out really bad) Chapter 2, so here it is, right after posting Chapter 1!**

 **Once again, please review. If you are enjoying this story so far (I know I am *winks*) then please like the story.**

 **No, this is probably not what will happen in season two (I know that the peacock miraculous holder won't be able to purify akumas), but I'm just having fun writing this story.**

 **I will continue writing chapters for this, and I will hopefully post Chapter 3 soon (*squeals in excitement, imagining what Chalter 3 will be like*).**

 ** _"Bluu, Feathers flared!"_**

 **** ***winks at readers and walks off, tail feathers curling at the ends slightly.***

 **"Fan your feathers, chicks!"**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Marinette's POV (Still)**

"Bluu, what's happening to me? I never liked Fox that way before, what's happening?" Marinette cries, and her kwami immediately flies to her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. It's just a little crush." Bluu comforts her charge.

Marinette straightens, nodding. "Your right, just a little crush."

Or so she hopes, otherwise leaving to go back to her dimension would be much harder than she expected.

...

 **Adrien's POV**

Adrien walks into school the next day, groggy from the nighttime patrol with Belle. He finds Marinette a little groggy too, and wonders, just for a second, if maybe she's -

Adrien quickly banishes the thought from his head. There's no way Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Belle Bleu.

He takes his seat next to Nino, laying his head on my desk for a moment before he hears the familiar _click-clacking_ of Chloé designer heels.

Adrien sighs, looking up at the spoiled brat. She smiles sweetly, too much makeup on her face making it look grotesque. He ignores that and tries to listen to her.

"So, Adrikins, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me Friday. I need a new dress - "

Adrien cuts her off. "Sorry, Chlo, last minute photoshoot. Maybe later?"

"Ok, how about Thursday?" Chloé wiggles a little, laying her head on front of him.

Adrien gently pushes her away, a forced smile on his face. "Sure."

When Chloé leaves, and Mme Bustier walks in, Adrien breathes a sigh of relief. He lays his head on his desk for some much needed sleep.

...

 **Marinette's POV**

When Marinette arrives home, she decides to tell Bluu the truth.

"Bluu." Marinette looks up at her kwami through bluebell eyes.

"Yes, Marinette?" Bluu asks, curious.

"Bluu, I'm not from this dimension."

"WHATT?" Bluu swoons a little in the air, eyes closed as she gasps. A tear suddenly trickles from her eye, a major mood swing. "So you mean I'm not your kwami?"

"No, Bluu, you're not my kwami. I had the ladybug kwami, Tikki." Marinette smiles sadly at the memories of her kwami.

"Explain EVERYTHING!" Bluu cries, yet another mood swing happening.

And so Marinette did. She explained about the akuma, Portal Fire, her partner Chat Noir, how she ended up here, everything her kwami might need to know.

"Hmm..." Bluu murmurs, her mood now flopped to wisdom. "Hmm, this is a problem. We might need to activate the ladybug Miraculous _here_ so that we can talk to Tikki."

"Would that hurt her? Being active in both dimensions?" Marinette wonders allowed, worry seeping into her voice.

"It shouldn't." Bluu assured her charge. "Now, just _who_ might be good as the Miraculous Ladybug?"

...

 **Alya's POV**

Alya walks along the street, cars zooming past her. She spots an old man with graying hair and a cane stray a bit too close to the street, then sees the car coming too fast for comfort behind him.

"Look out!" She cries, darting up to him and dragging him away.

The car speeds by a second later.

The man smiles at her. "Thank you."

"It's ok - " Alya turns back to the man and finds him gone. "Huh. Guess he really had somewhere to be."

She turns and continues on her way, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

 **Wow, I'm a posting** ** _machine_** **today. Like, three chapters in a day? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3.**

 **Kind of a cliff hanger, though not really. More like proceeding on words from a cliffhanger.**

 **So, as usual, please review and like if you wish to. I will keep writing Chapter 4, maybe it will come out tomorrow 0_0.**

 **Flare your feathers!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Master Fu's POV**

"Do you think she might be the Ladybug we are looking for?" Wayzz asks his master.

"The peacock Miraculous said they were in need of a Ladybug, and I think she might just be the one." Master Fu speaks calmly.

Fu opens his box and pulls out a small, hexagonal shaped box. He opens it and smiles when he sees the ladybug printed earrings inside.

...

 **Alya's POV**

When Alya arrives back home after a long day of school. She opens her bag to get her homework when she spots a small hexagonal shaped box.

Curious, Alya picks up the box and flips the lid open. A brilliant red light fills the air for a second, and Alya shields her eyes with her arm.

When Alya moves her arm, a small creature that sort of looks like a ladybug floats in front of her.

Amazed, Alya's mouth drops open. She slowly asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tikki, your kwami. I'm going to help you, Alya, turn into the super heroine Ladybug!" The kwami twirls, around, and Alya gapes at her.

"Like Belle Bleu and Scarlet Fox?" She quickly exclaims.

Tikki nods, "Exactly like them!"

"Sweet!" Alya cries, jumping up and down.

"Most of my charges were scared when I was activated." Tikki murmurs.

"Well, I guess you can say I'm different." Alya winks, whipping out her phone and updating the BelleBlog.

 _"A new superhero has been seen around Paris, going by the name of Ladybug."_

...

 **Marinette's POV**

"So the ladybug kwami was activated?" Marinette asks Bluu.

Bluu grins and nods. "Yup, wanna know who?"

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Marinette jumps up and down, her hair frazzling in her excitement.

"It's... Drum roll please!" Marinette starts beating on her desk quietly, per her kwami's request. "Alya!"

Marinette squeaks and falls silent, her face ashen. "Alya? Alya is Ladybug?!"

"Didn't we decide on her?" Bluu asks.

"We never discussed her!"

"Oh." Bluu falls silent.

"It's ok, Bluu. I'm sure she will make a good Ladybug." Marinette pats Bluu on her back.

Bluu grins cheekily and asks, "So, are you going to go meet up with Ladybug?"

Marinette smiles back.

"You know me too well."

...

 **Alya's POV**

"Just say the catch phrase _"Tikki, Spots on!"_ and I can transform you into Ladybug." Tikki grins at Alya.

Alya grins back. "Tikki, Spots on!"

Red light surrounds Alya. She swipes on her mask, and her suit appears. She wears red and black spotted spandex.

Alya grins when she spots the yoyo on her hip. She grabs it and throws it, the string pulling her out her window and into the night sky.

Alya, now Ladybug, lands on a rooftop. A second thump sounds behind her and she turns to find Belle Bleu smiling at her.

"Belle Bleu!" Ladybug squeals, then composes herself and evenly repeats, "Belle Bleu."

Belle giggles. "Alya - "

Ladybug's gasp cuts her off. Belle smiles sadly and continues.

"Alya, can you let go of your transformation? I know you just got your miraculous, but I really need to talk to Tikki."

Alya looks skeptical for a moment, then obliges. Tikki had told her how to let go of her transformation, just will it away. Alya does this and red light surrounds her again, this time the suit disappearing.

Tikki gasps when she sees Belle, then turns to glare at her charge.

"Alya - "

Belle Bleu cuts the kwami off. "Tikki, I need your help."

 **Notice: I'm sorry these chapters are so short, it's just that I either have a good place to leave off or I run out of ideas.**

 **Anyways, this is Chapter 4, as promised! I might not post for a few days because I'm going on vacation, but I'll try.**

 **Also, for the 'BelleBlog', I decided to try and make it like the LadyBlog. Since this is an opposing dimension, it would be all about Belle Bleu instead of Ladybug.**

 **If you have any ideas for stories I could do, things you might like, don't hesitate to tell me!**

 **Keep up the good work, chicks!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers from Season 2.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Marinette's POV**

"What do you need help with, Belle?" Tikki goes from being upset to concerned in a second, not unlike Bluu's mood changes.

"You see, there was an akuma..."

Belle repeats what she told Bluu, and Tikki and Alya hang on every word. Their eyes are wide and their mouths open when Belle Bleu finishes.

"You see, you were the only one I knew I could come to." Belle concludes.

"We need to get you help, fast! Master Fu will know what to do, cmon!"

...

 **Master Fu's POV**

"Come in." Fu speaks quietly when he hears the banging on his door.

A couple of beings rush through the door, and Fu looks up from his work.

Two kwami's, two teen girls.

"What is it, Tikki, Bluu?" Master Fu decides to address the kwami's.

"You seem Marinette got trapped here, a different dimension then her own by an akuma - " Bluu starts.

"And we need to get her home." Tikki finishes for her. "Do you know a way?"

Fu thinks a second, then murmurs, "Well, one way..."

...

 **Adrien's POV**

"Chat - I, I mean, Fox!" Adrien hears Belle speak for his window.

Mouth agape, Adrien looks up at his partner. A different super heroine sits next to her - maybe a ladybug themed one?

What surprises him most is when he hears the great master, Fu, speak from next to him.

"Young Scarlet Fox, we need you to complete the circle of the Miraculous." Fu speaks solemnly.

Adrien nods, still dazed, then says, "Trixx, Fangs bared!"

After transforming, they all head out of his window and towards the park.

...

 **Wayzz's POV**

Wayzz peeks out of his master's pocket.

"Master, don't you think we need the bee miraculous to complete the circle?" He asks quietly.

"You're right, Wayzz. We must discuss who the bee miraculous will be given to." Fu speaks loudly so everyone can hear him. "I might even need to transform."

"Master, Master, I don't think that's a good idea - "

"Wayzz, even at almost 200 years old, I can manage something as simple as climbing the side of a building." Fu looks down at his kwami.

"Master, I still don't think it's a good idea - "

"Wayzz, Shell on!"

...

 **Chloé's POV**

Right now, Chloé is holding a hexagonal shaped box, her eyes holding partially disdain and partially curiosity.

Finally, curiosity wins and she flips open the lid, a flash of yellow light blinds her. After her vision comes back, she spots a rather large bee.

With still hazy-vision, she doesn't notice how the kwami is in fact not a bee and starts shrieking, running around and flailing her arms.

With her shrieking, she doesn't hear the kwami mutter, "Great, stuck with a scaredy cat."

Chloé plasters herself against a wall, the bee kwami approaching her.

Loudly, the kwami speaks. "Chloé, I'm your kwami Hunni. I will transform you into the superhero Queen Bee!"

Chloé gasps, her eyes widening. She stutters, "Super... Hero? ... Me? But... I don't deserve to be a super... Hero..."

"You were chosen for a reason." Hunni snaps. "Now just say the catch phrase _"Hunni, Stinger out!"_ and I can do the rest."

"Here goes nothing..." Chloé murmurs, her eyes still widened in shock.

"Hunni, Stinger out!"

 **I understand that the catch phrase for the turtle miraculous probably isn't** ** _"Shell on!"._** **I also understand that the bee kwami probably isn't called Hunni, or her catch phrase** ** _"Stinger out!"_** **, but oh well.**

 **I couldn't say** ** _"Transform me!"_** **Like they do in the American version, especially not when the rest of the catch phrases aren't the American version.**

 **Here is Chapter 5, right after Chalter 4! I just couldn't help myself from writing it ;)**

 **Wow, I revealed sooo many identities in this chapter (not soooo many, like 3, 4?)**

 **I will continue working on Chalter 6 ;)**

 **Feathers fanned, chicks!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	6. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

**Chapter 6**

 **Chloé's POV**

Queen Bee flaps her magic wings, still disoriented from all the news.

A superhero? Her? Queen's mind is still blown.

Who woulda thought a mean girl like her would become a super heroine?

 _Well_ , she thinks, _I'm going to try being a nice person instead. It might take some time for people to build up trust, but I'm going to try._

Queen lands in the park, the place Hunni had instructed in her mind that she needed to go to.

She is surprised when she finds four other superheroes already there.

"Queen Bee!" The turtle themed one, and old man with graying hair, smiles and waves her over.

Queen walks over, her hips falling into the swaying motion they are used to doing. She grins when she feels a stinger that she didn't know she had swinging along, too.

"What's up, guys?" Her voice is light.

"Alrighty, guys. Set up, we need to get Belle back to her dimension." Fox cuts right to the chase.

Queen blinks, her eyes wide, but she follows the rest of the team. They create a circle around a scared looking Belle Bleu, her tail feathers visibly shaking.

"What if it doesn't work?" Belle's voice comes out as a small, quavering whisper.

To everyone's surprise, Queen comforts her. Queen takes Belle's hand a murmurs, "It's ok, peacock, that you're scared. But don't worry, everything will be fine."

Belle straightens her posture and nods, waving for them to start the procedure.

The turtle themed superhero starts chanting in another language, and the miraculouses start glowing.

Queen Bee and Scarlet Fox join in at the same time, their voices lilting as they sing in the foreign language.

Lastly, Ladybug joins in. Their miraculouses' light swirls, connecting with the other lights.

The rainbow colored lights shoot at Belle, and her miraculous sucks them in.

Her miraculous lifts up, shooting the rainbow light plus it's own blue light at a blank spot.

A swirling black mass opens up, and Queen assumes it's a portal.

"Welp, I guess this is it..." Belle Bleu trails off.

She turns to us and we all get to our feet, hugging her.

They all say their goodbyes. The last one to say her goodbye is Queen. She whispers, "You'll be fine, Belle. Don't forget us."

Belle Bleu flashes the team a sad smile and disappears through the portal.

 **Epilogue**

 **Marinette's POV**

After Marinette had arrived back through the portal, she had fallen on her bed, already fast asleep.

When she woke up, she spotted Tikki in the corner of her room, frowning at her.

"Marinette, get up, it's time to go to school!" Her kwami cries.

"Huh, maybe it was just a dream." Now it's Marinette's turn to frown.

Her doubts are cleared, however, when she spots the bubbling black traces of the portal in the corner of her room.


	7. Author's Note

**So this is it for** ** _A Peacock's Journey_** **. But not all for the opposing dimension *cackles evily***

 **I was thinking of writing a sequel called** ** _The Miraculous Team_** **, where Fu passes down his miraculous, the peacock miraculous gets reactivated, and they go in adventures together ;)**

 **If you like the idea of this and think I should write the sequel, please like and review!**

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


End file.
